An increasingly important object of data storage is protecting the integrity of the stored data. For example, a play-counter of a digital rights management system may be used to count, and limit, the number of times a song is played. Circumventing the counter may allow unlimited playing of the song, so that protection of the counter against corruption is essential
While apparatus and methods for protection of stored data are known in the art, an improved system for the protection would be advantageous.